


Sticky Situation

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bingo Card category: "Filthy Blowjobs", Blow Jobs, Coming on a Beard, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, I also blame the entire RWG chat group for encouraging this, I blame 1LostOne, Licking, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Shameless Smut, beard worship, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes in Rick’s beard . Seriously y’all.  I wish this was something classy or artistic, but I got “filthy blowjobs” on my Rickyl Bingo Card and I have an unhealthy obsession with Rick’s beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> Sorry guys! If you are looking for something artsy like “What the Earth Will Allow” or something deep and emotional like “Blooms Among the Dead”, this ain’t it. This is pure filth thanks to a bingo card square and a conversation in Rickyl Chat that went off the rails. You have been warned. 
> 
> This is gifted to the amazingly talented Skarlatha, my Rickyl inspiration. Today is her “smutiversary”! Her first Rickyl fan fic was one year ago today! God bless Skari. She has given us so much!
> 
> Also- shout out to Cornbread for the awesome idea for my title!!

Daryl still couldn’t believe it. After all this time, all those glances, brief touches that last a heartbeat longer than they should, finally it was happening. Sometimes the dead do come in handy. If Daryl hadn’t have been a set of rotten teeth away from becoming walker food, then Rick may not have been so worked up and then so relieved. It was just the two of them, broken off from the rest as they made their way out of Terminus. Weeks just walking, following a road to nowhere in particular in the sweltering Georgia heat. 

They slipped away together to search for water, Rick chattering on the whole time. Asking Daryl if he was ok. Talking to him in vague terms about a plan. A ‘what to do next’. Daryl knew he’d been walking like the dead himself since Beth was killed. He just forgot for a while. Forgot why being alive was so important. When they walked by a copse of trees, Rick prattling on about finding another prison and Daryl spacing out to memories of gunshots in hospital hallways, a walker stumbled out. It was on Daryl instantly, it’s teeth clicking together catching a piece of Daryl’s shirt, tearing and pulling at it as Daryl’s knife dropped from his hand and he fell backwards with the walker falling on top of him. 

Before it landed Rick tackled it with a lowered shoulder so it would fall to the side of the hunter instead of on him as Daryl moved his hand around the ground cover in search of his knife. Finally Rick’s red machete was in his hands and with two frantic swings to its rotting skull the walker stopped moving. The both laid in the dirt, out of breath. Daryl’s deadened eyes were suddenly full of life again. The moment reminding him that he wasn’t ready to leave this world. He wasn’t ready to leave Rick. They locked eyes, Rick’s blown and dark like a storm moving into once-blue sky and Daryl could tell this was going to be more between them than ever. Rick crawled over and grabbed Daryl’s hair, crashing into his lips and devouring them. 

Daryl instantly felt tingles everywhere. Rick’s hands everywhere. His lips, his tongue, the brush of his overgrown beard against Daryl’s chin. His body pressed to Daryl’s body. It was heaven. It was a reason to breathe again. To live.

Rick’s grip in Daryl's hair was tight and desperate and the hunter parted his lips to give as much of himself as he could to Rick. Was it surprising? Unexpected to suddenly find Rick's mouth against his own? Not really. This had been unspoken between them since the prison. It was just never acted on until now when adrenaline and fear and depression and love were swirling thick in the air all around them.

Rick led the kiss, powerful lips soft and tender against Daryl's chapped ones. So gentle, but frantic and needy at the same time. They parted briefly, gasping for breath and Rick looked away and got to his feet. He pressed a thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose as Daryl kicked the walker’s feet off his own to stand as well. 

Rick stopped pacing and reached down to help him up.

I'm sorry if you didn't want that,” Rick finally said.

Daryl shrugged. “Been coming, right?”

Rick held his eyes, his body trying so hard to be still it was almost shaking when Daryl realized he hadn't really responded the way he meant to.

“I mean… I did. I do...I want that,” Daryl stuttered softly. Rick sprung like a tiger and pressed Daryl back against a tree, tongue now more aggressively lapping into Daryl’s mouth, the taste of warmth and strength on him was delicious. Daryl could feel the bulge in Rick’s pants pressed against his own hard cock. 

Rick slid his hands down Daryl’s sides slowly, squeezing Daryl every inch or so as if the leader was trying to make sure he was real. When he got to Daryl’s waist, Rick pulled away and fumbled frantically with Daryl’s button and zipper.

“Rick,” Daryl panted, “What… what are-”

“You’ve been gone from me since the hospital. Walking by my side, but not really there. Been so worried you were gonna check out. Want to remind you what it feels like to be alive,” Rick said as he tugged Daryl’s jeans down and dropped to his knees.

Daryl looked down at Rick below him. A tight brown t-shirt that hugged every muscle on his lean frame. His beard was so overgrown it made him look wild and untamed and Daryl liked it. Liked this world-worn Rick. He was strong and intense and unafraid. Rick looked at him, clearly giving Daryl the chance to stop him if he wanted, but Daryl’s hard cock made it unequivocally clear how much he wanted this. He slipped a hand into Rick’s unwieldy curls and nodded with the barest amount of movement, the kind of nod that was more eyes than than the dip of his head and he knew Rick could read him because they’d been reading each other for years.

Rick’s mouth was on him. Hot. Wet. Jesus it’s been so long since Daryl even had a minute to put his own hand on his dick that he barely remembered what pleasure like this could feel like. Daryl watched, sparing a glance around them every few moments to look out for walkers, then his eyes would drop back to Rick. Rick was his leader, his family, his best friend. He’d been driven to follow Rick and to please him since day one. The darker things got for them in this new world the more convinced Daryl was that the things between them could be more. But even in those moments of dream and hope, he never imagined Rick would be the first one to drop to his knees. Never thought the man’s first instinct would be giving to Daryl like this. Not when he had to know how easily Daryl would have given him anything first.

The hunter was fairly certain Rick had never done this based on everything he knew about the man. But he worked his tongue and his mouth like he’d been studying blow jobs for years preparing for this. Like he’d been lying awake at night for months planning exactly how he’d run his tongue along the ridge of Daryl’s head, how he’d lap at Daryl’s cock with his tongue flat and thick against the underside of the shaft. 

“Jesus fucking, Christ,” Daryl murmured. Rick’s other hand moved up to squeeze at Daryl’s balls and the leader moaned in pleasure as if he was getting as much enjoyment out of it as Daryl was. The hunter felt his orgasm starting in his core. It pulsed slowly through his belly, into hips and his thighs as the sounds of sucking and slurping filled his ears. Rick latched onto Daryl like he needed his cock to breathe and Daryl knew he had no more time. 

“Rick.. Rick… I’m gonna-” He tugged Rick away by his hair, not wanting to assume he’d be ok with Daryl shooting a load down his throat. Rick fought him and tried to go for Daryl’s cock again right as the hunter exploded with a guttural growl. When Daryl looked down, his fingers were still gripped tight in Rick’s hair, the leader’s face only inches from the end of Daryl’s softening cock. His beard and his lips were covered with saliva and come as he batted his eyelashes in surprise. 

“Oh fuck,” Daryl said, letting Rick’s curls slide out of his fisted hand. “I...I wasn’t sure if you’d want it in your mouth. Was trying to pull you away.” Rick’s surprised expression morphed into a slow grin as his tongue slipped out to lick at his come-covered lips. 

“‘S ok.” Rick said as he instinctively reached up to wipe his hand over his beard, just making everything even more sticky. Rick looked at his hand and shrugged, bringing it to his mouth and licking off his fingers. 

Daryl started laughing and Rick looked up at him with a goofy grin. “What?”

“Well, Jesus, Rick. We don’t even have any damn water to drink. How we gonna clean that up?” he asked, motioning to Rick’s beard.

Rick tugged at the tangles of gluey hair in his beard. “You think anyone will notice?”

Daryl laughed again, tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up. He sat in front of Rick, taking the red shop rag out of his back pocket and wiping at Rick’s beard. It wasn’t coming out any easier than Joe’s blood did a few weeks back. “Well, I think it looks good on you, but I don’t think you want Judith tugging on this,” Daryl said.

Daryl put two fingers under Rick’s chin and lifted it up, still swiping at his beard with the rag. “This ain’t gonna work.” He spit into the rag and wiped again, looking a little pleased at what the saliva was doing to help unstick some of the hair. He looked back at Rick’s dazed eyes and back down to the beard. He held Rick’s head in place and licked at a thick clump of sticky hair on Rick’s beard. 

“Ummm… are you going to lick my beard clean like a kitten?” Rick asked softly.

“Yeah, shut up,” Daryl groused. 

Rick bit his bottom lip and sat still as Daryl licked him clean, using his tongue first and then his teeth as he scraped at some of the thickest sticky parts along his jawline. 

“I need to shave,” Rick said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“No!” Daryl said. He surprised even himself at the passion in his objection. Rick smiled at him and Daryl melted a little. He thought about how much more they could have now. This was just the beginning. 

“You like it?”

“I’m pretty sure the image of you with my come all stuck in this thing is never ever going to leave my brain. It will be my last thoughts before I die whether that’s tomorrow or when I’m ninety.”

Daryl fussed at Rick’s beard with his hands, fluffing out the parts that were not quite as sticky anymore, but still damp from Daryl’s tongue.

“Look ok?” Rick asked, “Cause we should get back.”

Daryl shook his head. “No. Not yet. Ain’t fair you don’t get a turn.” He put a hand over Rick’s jeans, feeling him still hard underneath.

“Really? Wasn’t sure…. Wasn’t sure if you-”

“Stand up and drop your pants, Rick. We’re way past ‘do you like me’s’”.

Rick smiled and rose to his feet, leaning against the same tree Daryl did, his hands slowly undoing his pants. 

“Been thinking about this a while, Dixon. Don’t think I’ll last very long.”

Daryl gave Rick a lopsided grin. “Come whenever you need to, man,” Daryl said. His mouth closing in on Rick as his cock bounced freely from the confines of his pants. He stopped as his tongue was just a breath away and looked back up briefly to Rick. “When you're ready? Just let me swallow it, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya. Pure filth. Back to working on my fluffy long fic!


End file.
